Frankie Stein
At 15 days old, Frankie Stein is the new ghoul at Monster High. She is the daughter of Dr. Frankeinstein's monster and his monster bride. Her pet is a puppy named Watzit; he contains parts of a puppy, kitten, dragon, fish, and many more. Age There are several plotholes concerning Frankie's age in the webisodes. Most of what happens would have had to have happened in the same day, which makes for a scrambled timeline. If the webisodes follow the same timeline as the "New Ghoul @ School" special, she would have started school when she was at 8 days or younger. Personality Frankie is friendly and athletic, but has a clumsy streak, as her body parts tend to fly off, to her embarrassment. She is the most naive of all the girls, being only 15 days old, so she tries to learn all she can about the world through teen magazines, though their advice often cause awkward moments for her. But despite setbacks, she remains upbeat, hopeful and determined to find her place in Monster High. In the books, Frankie loves her body and herself while most RADs do not like themselves. Portrayals In the webisodes and Monster High movie New Ghoul @ School, Frankie's voice is provided by Kate Higgins. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The "Hero Zombie Girl" is portrayed by Angela Duscio. Physical Description Frankie has long black and white hair, and light, mint green skin. In Volume 2 of the webisodes, her hair is straighter than it previously was. She has one green eye and one blue eye, a condition known as heterochromia. (However this is more likely to being assembled from multiple people, rather than genetics.) She has visible stitches all over her body, and two bolts on her neck. Classic Monster Frankie is the child of Frankenstein's Monster and his bride, as seen in James Whale's "Bride of Frankenstein", made in 1935 and released by Universal. Famous film star Boris Karloff played Frankenstein's Monster, and Elsa Lanchester as his bride. In the story, it is revealed that Frankenstein's Monster has survived the pursuit of the angry mob. He also persuades his maker, Dr. Frankenstein, to create a mate for him. The film versions of Frankenstein are based on the 1818 novel by Mary Shelley, "Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus". The influence of her parents can be seen in Frankie's skin color, stitches and neck bolts (her father, Frankenstein's Monster) and her black and white hair and red lips (her mother, Frankenstein's bride). Frankie also has a fondness for the lightning bolt symbol, which is seen frequently in the films as the method of animating the monster. Relationships Family Frankie lives with both her parents in "a house that looks like a cross between a Swiss chalet and a research lab".Holt Hyde's Diary, August 1st Her parents treat her like she is very young (which, of course, she is, being only 15 days old) but they are very kind to her as she learns about the world around her.Frankie Stein's Diary, August 26 Friends Frankie is best friends with Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf. But seeing as she is such a peppy spirit, she has no enemies -- not even Cleo De Nile. Romance In the webisodes Frankie has no romantic interests so far, but in the Monster High movie New Ghoul at School, she develops a brief crush on Deuce Gorgon, until she finds out he's actually Cleo's boyfriend. And in Scare of a Dare Cleo tries to get Frankie to reveal who her crush is during a game of truth or "scare." In the book, she has a crush on a normie named Brett then moves on to DJ Hyde. Frankie's First Day Attendees of San Diego Comic-Con 2010 could buy an exclusive Frankie Stein doll, which was made in black, white and gray. The doll came with its own unique profile and a diary detailing Frankie's first day of her current existence. Frankie in the Monster High books In the Monster High books, Frankie is the daughter of university professors Viktor and Viveka Stein, and a grandchild of the original Dr. Frankenstein. The first 15 days of her life is spent having basic world and academic knowledge downloaded into her head. She is taught to cover her "mint" green skin with makeup and hide her neck bolts with high collars, turtlenecks or scarfs (her white streaks are later created from peroxide). Frankie hates hiding who she is and makes many attempts to get humans to accept her for who she is. However, she eventually ends up exposing her RAD world to panicked humans and the rest of the RAD community want her excommunicated. At the end of the book, she befriends DJ and Melody, who support her and also want to help the RADs. Frankie's Offcial Facebook Description Frankie might only be 15 days old, but ghoul’s already got a sinister teenage style- formed with the help of her freaky-fab friends, of course. She’s the daughter of Frankenstein, and like him, has the most creeperific stitches holding her limbs in place. Downside of stitches? Occasionally they come loose, and always at the worst possible moments! Luckily, Frankie really knows how to pull herself together in a bind. Plus, when she’s excited she sparks at the bolts! So cool. She also has this totally voltage dog named Watzit. It’s fun to watch her play dead with him in the park after school. Clothing Ccstandup.jpg|Frankie Stein and Clawdeen stand-ups at Comic Con 2010 Picture_413.png|Frankie Stein in Dawn of the Dance outfit BWFrankieoutfit.jpg|Black and white Frankie doll exclusive to Comic Con frankiegloombeachboxart.jpg|Frankie Gloom Beach FrankieSchoolSpirits.png|Frankie School Spirits FrankiePJs.png|Frankie Dead Tired 217785 219834781364253 100000131987691 1044631 6564901 n.jpg|Frankie Stein School's Out Messed up.jpg|Frankie has a bad hair day! 222599 126619664082523 100002034693740 191480 7760579 n.jpg|Frankie's Classroom doll. Basic Frankie wears a green and black plaid dress with a white collar and transparent puff sleeves. She also wears a black polka-dotted tie with a silver skullette pin, a black studded belt with a lightning bolt buckle and a chain, and blue skullette earrings and black and white heels Dead Tired For Frankie's dead tired look, she wears a white tank top with blue lining and white and black striped sleeping pants that go above her ankles and blue fuzzy spider-like shoes. Comic Con Exclusive For Comic Con 2010, Mattel created a black & white scale version of the Frankie doll in her Basic outfit. For more information on the exclusive doll, see Exclusive merchandise. Dawn of the Dance In Dawn of the Dance/New Ghoul @ School, Frankie wears a short, black and white zigzag-patterned dress with a pink puffy coat. She wears a blue obi tied with white as a belt, and pink fishnet stockings. Her shoes are reverse images of one another. She wears blue lightning bolt earrings, and her long hair is pulled back into a ponytail. Gloom Beach Frankie wears a blue and yellow striped/black and yellow lightning-bolt one-piece swimsuit with a plaid wrap around her waist.She has blue sunglasses and black sandals with yellow straps. School Spirits Frankie's fearleading uniform is similar to that seen on Cleo de Nile and the other fearleaders in the webisodes. It has a sleeveless black top with a pink v-neck and a pink and white pointed hem, worn over a black skirt with the same pink and white hem. Frankie's uniform includes blue stitches. The uniform includes blue earrings, a blue wristband, and white and pink sneakers. Frankie Stein Gallery MonsterDolls.jpg|Frankie plushie Screen shot 2011-01-07 at 10.31.32 AM.png|Frankie Stein and Heath Burns|link=Webisodes#Date of the Dead Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 4.28.50 PM.png|Frankie in class Screen shot 2010-12-10 at 2.55.03 PM.png|Frankie Stein electrified FrankieLagoonaVolcano.png|Lagoona and Frankie FrankieOldSchool.png|Frankie kickin' it old school Frankiebw.jpg|Black and white Frankie doll exclusive to Comic Con Frankie-gloombeach.jpg|Frankie Stein in Gloom Beach outfit Fearleading.jpg|Frankie Stein's School Spirits uniform frankiesbed.jpg|Frankie's Bed 4596681791_10ffa6e1b7.jpg|Frankie Stein shrugging at the end of Fear Squad. 4596680025_4650063f33.jpg|There goes the hand! frankie-stein-limited-edition-black-and-white.jpg|The black & white Frankie doll. Monster High.jpg|Frankie with her BFFs in the theme song. CCC.jpg|Frankie's School's Out Promo 3.jpg Frankie Stein 50.jpg Frankie Stein 53.png Frankie Stein 55.jpg Frankie Stein 60.jpg frankie_schools_out_portrait_by_mh_maria-d3dydut.jpg Frankie Stein.jpg|A profile photo of Frankie Stein. Trivia *Sice Frankie is 15 days old, that makes her the youngest unless if she was counted by human biological then she would be Lagoona and Clawdeen's age. *She as well as Lagoona and Draculaura have colored skin. *Whenever she is shocked, she claims it to be "refreshing". References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book Characters Category:Characters in Gloom Beach Category:Characters in Dawn of the Dance